Spirit Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now some you thought that after we first met, that was it. Well as it turns out, there's more to our story and let's just say this should be interesting.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so some of you are wondering why i'm working on this, well it's because I found out there might be more than one side of the story of how me and my spiritual therapy animal friends.

It all began back in December when we were enjoying Christmas and getting ready for new Year's Eve is when they told me that as it turns out there was more to the story of how we first met.

I was like "Really? Because I thought that was how it all started." But apparently as it turns out they told me that there was more to the story.

Honestly i'm glad they told me because now I know what the story would've been like if told differently.

So with that said, here's the story 4 years in the making.


	2. Chapter 1

How It Began

For Hilda and the gang, they were quite thankful indeed.

Ever since they helped Daniel Tiger and the Neighborhood of Make Believe, they knew making a difference and being a role model was always the best parts of life.

So now that Daniel is taken care of, they knew since Wyatt was next, they were sure he was the one.

Of course they needed a break and they needed it.

While they were taking their break, Eli the blue male elephant with a big heart came to see how they were doing.

He then said "So you guys seem to be enjoying your break."

"Why yes we are." Hilda then said

"Well that's good because you guys deserve it after what you guys went through." he then said

"Yeah I mean helping Daniel and his friends was really an honor and pleasure because we knew he needed help." Peter then said

"I'm sure Daniel going to be okay. Ok so I don't want to be mean but when are you guys going to see him again?" Eli then said and asked

"Well honestly we don't know I mean well we're about to meet Wyatt so maybe in the future when it comes." Ralph then said

"I'm sure that time will come. So who will meet Wyatt and get him here?" Eli then said and asked

"Actually i'll do it because well I thinks he just needs to know me first and then you guys." Hilda then said

"Well alright then you should get going then because he'll be waiting." Eli then said

And so she and Johnny ran off to go get Wyatt and they knew he could be the one.


	3. Chapter 2

When Hilda Met Wyatt

When Hilda could see Wyatt, she then came straight towards him and once she was there, she then stopped.

She then said in a friendly way "Hello Wyatt i'm Hilda and this is Johnny my red billed oxpecker."

"Oh hello and how did you know my name?" Wyatt then asked

"Well actually you were chosen. Oh and don't worry i'm not that dangerous at all so you shouldn't be worry." Hilda then said

"Um okay." Wyatt then said

"So how a ride?" Hilda then asked

"Sure." Wyatt then said

And so he then climbed on her back and off they went to go meet the others.


	4. Chapter 3

The Ride

While he was on Hilda, Wyatt got to discover his freedom and knew this was the perfect time to make some new friends.

Also he knew that she was the right one to be with.

Of course Hilda needed a break and thankfully she did get one.

So yeah let's just say a break is good.

But when they were done, they then continued on.

Also along the way, they got to see grass and lots of rivers and lakes.

Hilda also knew that since Wyatt was the one, she hoped the others would see the potential in him.


	5. Chapter 4

Wyatt Meets The Others

So when they finally got to the others, Wyatt then climbed off of Hilda's back.

Hilda then said "Hey you guys!"

The others were glad Hilda came back and with Wyatt.

Now as for Wyatt, he couldn't believe she had that many friends.

Hilda then said to him "Wyatt these are my friends Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky and their red billed oxpeckers Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Nick Kevin Jimmy and Robin. Oh and that's Eli don't worry about him he just here to make sure we get along okay."

Wyatt then knew that since they were his new friends, he had to get along with them.

Now most people would think having 10 imaginary friends would be crazy but for Wyatt he doesn't mind that at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Wyatt Gets Used To His New Friends

Once Wyatt was friends with them, he knew that well since they weren't so bad at all.

Since they were chilled and didn't panic at all, he knew they were the right ones to be with.

Also his confidence was coming back for the first time in his life so he was glad for that.

He knew that being around them could actually make a huge difference in his life.

Now as for Eli, well he noticed that he was being more like himself whenever he would around him and he knew he was the right one.

Of course the gang wanted to have a talk with Wyatt about what had happened earlier.

So Wyatt did and let's just say it wasn't easy but he decided to tell them about it anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Wyatt Opens Up

"Ok so honestly I thought being in Mr. Martin's room was a good idea at first.

But a month or two in, I knew I made a huge mistake because well I felt completely helpless in there.

Oh and apparently these two girls thought I was their boyfriend and I just wanted to tell them no because i'm not dating at all.

Also and this is true: they all said that my football team the Atlanta Falcons suck and I honestly wish I could them to fuck off but I had lost my courage back then.

Man I was completely helpless and I lost hope in the world and wanted to kill myself.

But I decided to keep going because well even though life sucked back then I had to keep going.

So once the first semester ended, I left that room and swore to never go there ever again.

I know this may seem crazy but I would've taken my life back then, I wouldn't be here right now." Wyatt then said


	8. Chapter 7

The Talk

Once he was done Hilda then said "Wyatt, the reason you're here is because you didn't get picked we chose you."

"Also we know you felt alone during then and we know that it's not easy to have any friends at all." Peter then said

"You see we know that you have a purpose in life." Ralph then said

"See life would've been the same without you." Jack then said

"That's right because without you, we would be nothing." Tom then said

"Now Wyatt I know it wasn't easy back then but you somehow survived." Milo then said

"You made it through hell." Wendy then said

"You knew that life had purpose and you could've taken your life but refused to." John then said

"You really are brave." Michael then said

"What we're trying to say is you showed us that sometimes even through the worst times you kept yourself together." Rocky then said

Wyatt then knew that since they cared about him, he knew they were the right ones to be with.


	9. Chapter 8

Their Bond Gets Better

Ever since he opened up to them, Wyatt knew he did the right thing because ever since the bond just gets better and better.

Now more than ever he feels more safer with them and wherever Wyatt would be, they would always be with him.

As for Eli, well he knew that ever since he opened up he knew that with Wyatt as part of the gang, they would go on many fun adventures together.

Of course his time was almost up but he knew getting to know Wyatt was totally worth it.


	10. Chapter 9

Saying Goodbye To Eli

"So this is it huh?" Wyatt then asked

"Well i'm afraid so I mean not everything lasts forever but that's okay sure my time with you and them may be over but I should tell Themba about you and maybe she would appreciate you." Eli then said

"Well thanks for making sure we're okay." Wyatt then said

"Anytime Wyatt and I can't wait to see you again." Eli then said

And so Eli left but don't worry he would go tell Themba about Wyatt and the gang.

Now as far as him coming back well he would but that's another story for another time.


	11. Chapter 10

What Happened Since Then

Ever since that summer, Wyatt Hilda and the gang are still together.

Of course the next month back in 2013, they would become his spiritual therapy animals and it made life a whole lot easier for them.

Now they would always be together and that's good because without each other, they would be nothing at all.

So yeah let's just say his friendship with them was the best thing to happen to him in a long time.

Now of course their adventure wasn't ending it was only just getting started.


	12. In The End

In The End

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this while I could and well it was a lot of fun to work on.

Oh and this year will be our 5th anniversary and i'm so thankful they came in my life because without them, I wouldn't be here right now.

So here's to 5 years and to more years of fun and friendship in the future.


End file.
